


Wishful Thinking

by Goladyvols



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goladyvols/pseuds/Goladyvols
Summary: The gals are secretly drooling over one another as Kara talks Lena into being her "girlfriend" to chase William away.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 254





	Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> No queerbaiting here guys! Just an idea after all the SuperCorp bullshit the last few days. And to CWSupergirl, Queller and any of the other assholes that think Kara & Lena are just friends..You guys are blind and stupid!

Lena Luthor sat and stared back at the woman who she was “dating”. Kara had come up with this idea to help get away from her newest follower. And, of course, Lena had agreed to do whatever Kara needed. Now she was sitting here wondering why she had so readily agreed to this. She was trying to concentrate on what Kara was saying to the man, but she just couldn't.

Kara Danvers’ eyes kept straying to the cleavage that Lena had on display. Kara was kicking herself, yet again, for coming up with this idea.

“Isn't that right, sweetie?”

Kara’s eyes jerked away from the skin and tried to study Lena's mouth. That was a mistake too. She followed the movement of Lena's tongue as it swiped across her bottom lip. Dammit, she had to get herself under control.

“I'm sorry, babe, you have me so distracted that I couldn't concentrate on what you were saying.”

Lena watched as Kara gave her a small nod. She agreed with the terms of endearment they were using for each other. Lena saw the gleam in Kara's eye and wanted it to be for other reasons not because they were tricking this poor sap.

“I told William that we were happy in our relationship and I really hate that there was a misunderstanding between the two of us. But you and I are incredibly happy, and I didn't want any of that to change.”

Lena wanted more than that, but she kept that thought to herself. “Yes, that's exactly right. I do not want there to be any hard feelings, William. It was William, right? Yeah okay. But no, Kara and I are incredibly happy, and I cannot think of what my life would be like without her in it. She is the best part of my life. I am committed to her and keeping her happy.”

Lena stared at Kara the whole time she said those words and reached across the table to take her hand. She noticed the hesitation as Kara's hand wrapped around hers. So maybe she wasn't the only one who felt this pull towards the other one.

Kara felt goosebumps form across her skin. “Lena, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. You really surprise me sometimes. I do feel the same way though.”

Lena looked at the beautiful woman sitting across from her. No, Kara I do not think you feel the same way. If so, that would be two of us thinking about swiping all the dishes and glasses off the table and having their way with each other. She knew that wasn't true so she tried to look away from Kara, but she couldn't.

Kara wanted to kiss the freckles that were running along Lena’s shoulders and across her chest. And that cleavage, dear God, Kara wanted to just bury her face in it and run her tongue over every inch of skin showing. Mentally shaking herself, she tried to snap out of it. She had never had these kinds of thoughts and feelings for another woman. Why was it happening now? “Lena, will you please accompany me to the rest room?”

“Sure.”

Lena stood up and let Kara walk ahead of her. Big mistake as she watched the hips switch back and forth. She almost ran into the back of her when she stopped for a second to let two other ladies exit the room. Lena held the door for her and walked in behind her.

“Do you mind telling me what's going on?”

Lena looked back at Kara. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that you are not acting like you are a happy, committed woman. This whole thing was to show William that we are a couple and I cannot go out with him. With you acting this way, he will never believe it.”

“What do you want me to do, Kara?”

“I want you to act like you want to be here. I want you to act like you are in love with me. Like we are the happiest couple in this whole restaurant. I need you to do this, Lena. Do you think you can?”

Lena contemplated her next move. She knew if she did what she wanted to then there would be no going back but at the same time she felt like Kara needed to see this for herself. She took two steps towards the other woman and Kara was pressed against the sink: her eyes moving over the flesh in front of her.

“Is this what you want me to do, Kara?”

Lena watched her fingers move across the skin of Kara's chest. She heard the intake of breath and looked up to see the blue eyes were stretched wide open. She needed to pull her fingers away, she knew that, but knowing and doing were so damn different.

“I can be a lot more open and affectionate if that's what you want. Is that how you want to play this game?”

Lena waited for Kara to answer her but all she did was swallow. Their eyes were fixed on each other. Then Lena ran her fingers down the center of Kara's chest, her fingers making contact with the soft skin of her breasts. Both women groaned. Lena could not help her eyes closing as she heard Kara take a deep breath and then hold it. Bringing both her hands up, she cupped the beautiful breasts. “Is this what you want me to do, Kara?”

Lena looked into Kara’s face and waited for her to answer. She had never thought things would already be this far. She expected Kara to push her away immediately and go on about her business. She certainly never expected this to be happening. Her hands squeezed the flesh and pushed them together. She knew it would only be a matter of time before she ran her tongue down that tanned skin. Her mouth was already watering for a taste. Trying to gauge Kara's thoughts, she stared into her face.

“Kara? Open your eyes and look at me.”

Lena's knees weakened as the beautiful blue eyes opened and stared back at her.

“Answer me, Kara. Do you want me to do this? I need to know what you want me to do. Anything you want.”

Kara's eyes closed and Lena would have nothing to do with it.

“Kara, I said to open your eyes. Do not close them again.”

Blue eyes met green ones and held. They both felt the pull and wanted to do something about it, but both were afraid of how things would change. Neither gaze wavered as they weighed their options.

Lena wanted to close her eyes as she rotated her hands to run from the top of Kara's breasts to the bottom. She cupped them and ran her thumbs across the distended nipples. There was nothing more she wanted to do than kiss Kara, but she could not pull her hands away. Her thumbnails scraped across the other woman's nipples and she could not contain the little sound that escaped her throat. She watched as Kara gave in to the moment and closed her eyes. She knew how she felt and did not correct her this time.

“Kara? What about William? Do you think he knows what we're doing?” Lena left the breasts she was having so much fun with and ran her hands down the silk covering Kara's body. Her thumbs swept across the tiny indention of her belly button and she felt Kara draw in a shaky breath. She loved the feeling of excitement knowing that both were affected by this and she smiled. The silk felt so good against her hands, but she knew Kara's skin would feel even better. Looking down, she could see the arousal written all over the other face. Her hands ran all the way down and cupped underneath her ass. There was nothing she wanted to do more than lift her up to sit on the sink. Then she could stand between those tanned thighs. Of course, Kara's dress was too tight for that, so Lena decided to improvise. Both hands started inching up the material and she felt the soft skin.

“Lena, someone could come in.”

“Do you really care, Kara? I wish that I did but I really do not. We could get caught and get in trouble but all I can think about is touching you.” Lena watched as the blush spread across Kara's face. She was so damn beautiful. Her train of thought stopped as she heard the moan pass through Kara's lips.

“Do you want this Kara? Do you want me to lift your dress and fuck you?”

“Hmmm, Lena.”

“What? Tell me what you want me to do.”

“Kiss me, Lena.”

Lena ran her hand underneath the silky blue dress and brushed across the heated fabric of Kara's panties. She wanted to press her fingers under the fabric, but she decided to do what Kara asked. Leaning down, she swiped her tongue across the bottom lip asking for permission to enter. She did not have to wait long.

Both women moaned as their lips finally came into contact. Their breathing started to turn ragged and hands were seeking out anything they could reach. Things had escalated very quickly.

Lena tried to slow down but she couldn't. Her hand was shaking as she pushed it inside the vee of her neckline. Damn, she wasn't wearing a bra. Lena felt the soft skin of her breast and wanted to growl. She was out of control and had never been this way with anyone, especially a woman. Well, never with a woman. This was a first for her.

“Kara?”

Lena skimmed her lips across the skin of Kara's neck and ran her tongue from the top of the dress to her ear.

“I want to fuck you, Kara. Do you want that too?”

Lena sucked the delicate earlobe into her mouth and grasped it with her teeth. She wanted to hear Kara say the word. She needed to hear them.

“Answer me, Kara. I need to hear you say that you want me to fuck you. I cannot handle it if this is just one-sided. Tell me.”

Lena pulled back and looked at Kara's beautiful face. Her eyes were closed, and her mouth was slightly open. Lena had her answer, but she still wanted to hear the words. Running her fingers up the inside of Kara's thigh, she scraped her nails against the skin and moaned. This was torture for her. She wanted them to be somewhere else. Her fingers swept across the very damp panel of Kara's panties and they both caught their breath.

“You are so damn wet, Kara. Why won't you tell me what I need to hear? Do you like knowing you have this hold on me?”

Lena was getting agitated with Kara's silence. She needed something. Her fingers decided to just go for it and pushed under the wet fabric. She had never felt something so soft in all her life. She had touched herself before but never had she felt like this. Her fingers ran from the top of Kara's slit all the way to the bottom. She gave in and pushed one finger inside. And when she did Kara lost it.

“Oh God, Lena, please I want you to fuck me. I need you to fuck me.”

Lena slammed her mouth against Kara's and pushed two fingers inside of her tight opening. She was barely aware that the door had opened, and Kara was oblivious. She leaned over to shield Kara from whoever had walked into the bathroom. She glanced sideways and was taken aback as she saw William standing there. And he did not look happy.

“I think you two ladies have proven your point. Kara you will not have to worry about me calling you or anything else for that matter. Enjoy your night. I think you both will from the looks of things.”

Lena turned back to look at Kara and saw the amusement written all over her face. She had expected embarrassment or maybe even fear but what she saw made her feel great.

“Well, Supergirl, what do you say we take this somewhere a little more private?”

Lena held her breath as she waited for Kara to answer her question. She hoped she had not misread Kara's actions all together.

“Yes, Lena, that sounds wonderful.”

Smiling, both women walked out the bathroom door.


End file.
